The Book Signing
by Ilovetoread09
Summary: At that moment, she was contemplating on turning around and leaving. One-shot


AN:It's been a while, I know. Not too thrilled with this one. It feels a little dry. I might rewrite it actually. Anyway, tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is always welcome.

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle.

* * *

Kate looked at her watch and bit her lip. She was standing in her local bookstore, waiting to get her book signed by her favorite author. She was contemplating on turning around though and leaving. At the rate the line was going, she would be late picking Matt up from daycare.

Kate looked farther down the line and found that she was about halfway to the table where Richard Castle sat. She could make out his form bent over the table, autographing a book. He then gave the woman in front of him her book and gave her a polite smile. Kate licked her lips a little.

_What it would be like to kiss those lips_. She thought

Normally, Kate wore work pants, a decent blouse, and heels. For the signing though, Kate decided to wear black form fitting pants, and a blue blouse that stuck to her like a second skin. It didn't hurt that it also emphasized her breasts a little. The jacket she had worn with it was in the car. She had also decided to wear a little lipgloss. As the line moved closer, Kate smiled. She stroked the cover of the book gently. She had already read the newest book cover to cover, twice. Kate often wondered what her life would have been like if she had not been introduced to Richard Castle's books. Would she have pursued a career as a lawyer? She had a feeling she would have, and in the end, she would have been frustrated at the lack of answers she would have received about her mother's murder. Kate shook her head, not wanting to dwell on those thoughts anymore.

A loud voice snapped Kate out of her musings.

"I just love your books, Mr. Castle."

Kate realized that as she had been mulling over her own thoughts, the line had moved to the point where she was next in line to get her book signed.

"Thank you, who can I make this out to?" Castle asked politely.

"Cheryl." The woman said, batting her eyelashes. The woman was not being subtle at her attempts at flirting, at all. She was practically pushing her boobs in the author's face. Kate noted that the woman was wearing a pink tank top and denim shorts that left little to the imagination. Kate suddenly felt an irrational surge of anger at the woman. Unfortunately, Castle was not able to wave the woman away.

"I need to attend to the next person in line," he said. Kate could tell he was trying to be polite as possible, but losing patience quickly.

"Why don't I give you my number and we can go have a little fun." Cheryl said, trying to be seductive.

Castle was about to respond, but Kate beat him to it.

" I believe Mr. Castle wants you to leave."

The woman turned around to face Kate. Cheryl's eyes roamed over Kate, clearly sizing up the detective. "It's none of your business."

"I believe it is my business since what you are doing is borderline harassment." Kate said, flipping the cover of her badge holder on her hip. The woman's eyes widened, before stalking off. Kate couldn't help but smirk in satisfaction.

A chuckle came from Castle's lips.

"Thank you. It's not everyday a beautiful woman helps me. A detective no less. So, who can I make it out to?" Castle asked. His smiled had turned genuine, and a little twinkle had appeared in his blue eyes.

"Kate. You can make it out to Kate."

The author signed her book, seeming to take longer than usual. After a few moments, he gave her the book back and she gave him a small smile and said thank you. When she got back to her car, Kate put the book on the passenger seat. Looking at the book, she bit her lip. Giving into temptation, she picked up the book and opened to the signed page. She smiled as she read the note:

_Dear Kate,_

_To the most maddening and wonderful woman I have ever met. Happy Anniversary, Mrs. Castle._

_Love,_

_Rick_

_P.S. Will Detective Beckett come out to play later?_

Kate laughed loudly. She and Castle had once joked about her showing up to one of his signings posing as a fan. She smiled, knowing that his gift would be waiting at home for him. She was pretty sure whatever gift he had bought her would be there too. An expensive and interesting gift, knowing him. She would make sure he received a _very _thorough thank you that night, once Matthew was asleep. She then started the car, and went to pick up their son from daycare.

* * *

AN: This was a little hard to write. It was probably because I was trying not to drop any clues that they knew each other. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
